


Walk On

by Denegressi



Series: The Unforgettable Fire [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denegressi/pseuds/Denegressi
Summary: So here's the story I was talking about, mainly about Gio as a teenager and what she has to endure at school, in the early 00's when having gay parents was really not something people took lightly. Contrary to the initial plan, POVs will switch so it's still true to the Elio/Oliver tag.It will feature a lot of flashbacks and those are in italic to differentiate from the present time.Titles from U2's song "Walk On".Beta by amoamasamat.Hope you enjoy it! :)





	1. What you've got they can't steal it

GIO's POV

 

“Poor guy...”

 

Rachel’s sigh prompts me to lift up my head from my soup and follow her gaze.

 

There, in the line for the cafeteria, stands our new classmate and right behind him, a group of three idiots from our class are making fun of him because he’s Mexican. They are asking him stupid questions and making fun of his accent as he does his best to ignore them.

 

The situation is familiar to me, in different circumstances though, so I feel the need to intervene. As I get up, Rachel grabs my wrist.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m telling those jerks to stop.”

 

“Gio, sit down, you’re only going to get their attention and then they’ll give you hell.”

 

“I’m used to it. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

 

“Wait, just… let’s be smarter here. Just signal the guy to sit with us when he gets his food.”

 

She has a point there, so I sit down again. I watch him as he starts putting his food on the tray.

 

“He’s not bad looking…” Rachel comments. She’s right, he’s not bad looking at all with his dark skin and brown hair almost reaching his shoulders. His eyes are big and really dark, but there’s some sort of kindness in their depths. Or maybe it’s because he just looks sad… “Gio, you’re staring!” I feel my cheeks blushing and take another spoonful of my soup.

 

True to my word, when he reaches the end of the counter and looks for a place to sit, I signal him to come over. He looks surprised, but accepts our invitation anyway.

 

“Thank you,” he says sitting down. “I really don’t like to eat alone.”

 

“No problem. Santiago, right?” I ask with a smile.

 

“Yes, but my friends and family call me Santi.” He really has a deep accent, which I find amazing.

 

“This is Rachel and I’m Giovanna. Gio for short.”

 

“So you’re a foreigner like me?” His dark eyes brighten up at the prospect.”

 

“Yes, I’m Italian. But I’ve been in New York since I was six.”

 

“That’s why you don’t have an accent.”

 

Rachel asks him about his hometown and we spend the rest of our lunch speaking about that. He’s actually not shy, as I thought he would be. He seems to love to talk and it’s quite easy to keep up a conversation with him. Unfortunately, we have to part ways after lunch and his face clouds again.

 

The rest of Friday goes on uneventfully; basically everybody wants the day to end so the weekend can start. After the last class, I make my way to the front gate to wait for Luke to pick me up. Rachel leaves in a hurry because her mother was already waiting.

 

“Hey!” I turn around to find Santi smiling at me. “Waiting for your ride?”

 

“Well, I sometimes catch the subway but today my brother is picking me up. Well, my stepbrother.”

 

“Cool. I have to wait for my mother. She insists on picking me up at least during the first few days.”

 

“Understandable… Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Three older sisters…”

 

“Wow! I love my two brothers dearly, but I wouldn’t mind having a sister to gossip all night long,” I giggle.

 

“Well… They certainly do that. I heard…” He pauses, looking uncomfortable and I can immediately see where this is heading. Nowadays nobody talks about it that much but probably after seeing him having lunch with me and Rachel, somebody decided it was a good idea to _prevent_ him. Whatever… “I heard some kids saying that you have two fathers…?” He doesn’t seem disgusted by it, he actually seems curious.

 

“Well, biologically I have only one,” I chuckle, my nerdy side coming up to the surface. “But yeah… I consider my dad’s partner my father as well, they’ve been together since I was five and he’s the reason why we moved to New York.”

 

“They must be quite brave.”

 

“They are…” A car stops close to the school gate and Luke waves at me. “Well, here’s my brother. Have a nice weekend. I’ll see you on Monday!” I say as I make my way out.

 

“I see you’ve made a new friend,” Luke comments as I get in the car. He’s just got his license and he’s pretty happy to drive me around so he can practice. _Papà_ was a bit dubious at first but then he took a trip with him all the way to Philadelphia to visit Patrick at his Uni campus and after that he was more confident.

 

“He’s just arrived in New York. He’s from Guadalajara. The usual oafs are giving him a hard time, as expected.” I say, putting on my seatbelt.

 

“And you’re just jumping right in as his saviour. Try not to get yourself in trouble, will you?”

 

“What am I supposed to do? Sit and watch?”

 

“I’m not saying that… I’m just telling you to be careful. I know you’re immune to those guys now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt. And I don’t want to go through that again, got it?”

 

“He’s nice… I promise to be careful but I won’t just do nothing.”

 

“Good girl!”

 

“Hey, I’m not your dog!”

 

Our banter turns into a playful one then, until we reach our destination.

 

“See you tomorrow kid. I’ll be here by 9 and then I’ll come back with you.”

 

“You’re taking me to my ballet class? Do you owe me something that I can’t remember?”

 

“I just want to drive and my mom won’t lend me the car unless it’s for these kinds of things. I need to prove myself worthy of it.”

 

“Oh, I see, now it makes sense. Give your mom a kiss from me, see you tomorrow!” I wave at him and make my way to my building. It’s not the same apartment we used to live in when we first came to New York. When I was about 10, Papà and Oliver decided to buy a proper house in Queens. We have a backyard now, which is nice because I that way I can have my dog. It is also bigger, so the boys have each their own bedroom and I have a toilet just for me!

 

When I get inside, my dog Morrison comes bouncing and I kneel immediately. “Hello buddy! Have you been a nice boy?”

 

“He’s refrained from barking at our neighbour’s cat, so that’s better,” Oliver says as he emerges from his office. I look up and smile. “How was your day, monkey?”

 

“The usual, I guess…” I shrug as he leans down to kiss my forehead. Morison keeps trying to get my attention and I keep ruffling his big ears. He has no particular breed, but he’s brown and white and must weigh about 15 kg. He’s a very sweet boy… “Are you hungry or what?”

 

“He’s always hungry, Gio…” He moves to the kitchen and by the sound of it, to drink a cup of water.

 

“Have I told you about the new boy in my class?” I ask as I sit on the couch, still petting my dog that’s looking at me with the most adoring eyes.

 

Oliver makes an amused face at that, probably reading right through me. “No… Should I start preparing your father for an eventual heart attack?”

 

I roll my eyes at him and lean back on the couch with a thud. “No! It’s not like that at all. There’s plenty of beautiful girls anyway-“

 

“Hey! You are-“

 

“Daddy! That wasn’t my point. It’s just that… He’s Mexican and the guys in our class keep making fun of his accent and the way he dresses… And it bothers me because I’ve been there and I know it’s tough. I was speaking to Luke and he says I should be careful, but I just want to help him!” He sits down with me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

 

“If you’re nice to him, which I’m sure you are, you are already helping.”

 

“I hope so…”

 

*

 

 _Papà_ arrives as I’m reading in my room later that day. I can hear him talking animatedly to Oliver in the living room. I can listen to the distinct sound of a kiss every now and then and, as always, I’m taken aback by how much they still love each other after all these years. Sometimes I find myself feeling envious because I think I will never find that kind of love… To think that my father met Oliver when he was only two years older than me it’s kind of sobering…

 

“Gio?”

 

“Si Papà,” I smile and turn back as he knocks on my door.

 

“Come stai?” He comes and walks to my desk, placing a kiss on my head.

“Bene, sono felice che sia venerdì” (I’m happy it’s Friday). He frowns at that and sits on my bed.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, just…It’s nothing really. I’ve met a boy who’s going through the same thing I did and it just made me go back in time a bit. But it’s nothing _Papà_ , I promise I’m all right.”

 

At that his face falls and he looks at his feet and it just _kills me_.

 

 

_“Gio, you have to tell your father… If you don’t, I will.” I was crying my eyes out, grasping Patrick’s shirt as I hugged him as tight as I could._

_“But… But I can’t do that to him… He’ll blame himself!” I sobbed._

_“He will at first. But it will be worse as the days pass. He already knows something is wrong and after today he won’t let you go until you tell him.”_

_“Why are people so nasty?” I whispered, finally letting go of him as I tried to wipe my eyes. He grabbed a tissue from my bedside table and proceeded to wipe away my tears._

_“Gio, listen to me. You have to tell Elio. He’ll blame himself but it will pass. He won’t leave my father over this if that’s what you’re worried about.”_

_“How do you know?” I whined._

_“Because they love each other. Because their story is fairy tale level. So you need to trust them to help you get through this.”_

 

 

 

“I just find myself asking once again, why are they being mean to this new boy?”

 

I tell him the whole story then, and he sighs, his hands rubbing his face.

 

“You should invite him over sometime.”

 

“What?” I frown.

 

“He doesn’t have any friends, right?” He has a point there…

 

*

 

I’m a well-educated girl and I know I shouldn’t eavesdrop conversations. But that time I couldn’t help it.

 

“Why can’t these kids just fuck off and mind their own business? It’s their parents fault…”

 

“I know… Well, if she wants to help this boy, we should help her _help him_. But it can’t look like charity or his parents will feel offended and it will only make everything worse.”

 

“What if his parents don’t approve of the way we live? That will only hurt Gio more.”

 

“One step at a time, Elio…”

 

“I know. Maybe we’re making a big deal out of this. By now Gio knows how to handle this stuff better than me… She’s just growing up so fast, she’s so mature for her age!”

 

“Like father, like daughter.”

 

“Ouch! That hurt!”

 

“You have a huge lump here, it’s not my fault, don’t be a baby.”

 

By now I know Oliver’s massaging my father’s feet as he always does whenever he’s stressed out. I smile to myself and make my way to the bathroom. At least they don’t seemed to be on the dramatic side this once.


	2. Oh no, be strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what's on Elio's mind?
> 
> Thank you amoamasamat for the beta services :)

ELIO's POV

 

“Ouch! That hurt!” I exclaim, sitting up straighter and trying to free my foot from Oliver’s huge hands.

 

It’s easier said than done, though. “You have a huge lump here, it’s not my fault, don’t be a baby.” He presses again and this time I control myself and only let out a small groan.

 

I’m propped up on one end of the couch as Oliver sits on the other side, both my feet on his lap. He always does this whenever I’m feeling anxious. Even though I tried to act normal over dinner for Gio’s sake, Oliver could see right through me. I didn’t like it one bit that she was feeling nervous about school all over again and that she might re-experience everything just because she is trying to help someone.

 

“Anyway, she said she would invite him and Rachel to the movies on Wednesday because they don’t have classes during the afternoon. Can you pick them up afterwards? Wednesdays are a bit complicated for me…”

 

We got the details out of the way and I sank further into the couch.

 

“She’ll be all right, you know?” He says after a long but comfortable silence.

 

“Do you think she _likes_ this boy?”

 

At that Oliver laughs, throwing his head back. “So _that’s_ what you’re worried about…”

 

 

_“Elio, Gio has something to tell you…”_

_I’d known for a while that something was wrong with her. Her school marks were dropping and gone was the constant smile that reached her eyes every time. At first I told myself that she would tell me whenever she felt ready, but I’d waited too long. Luckily, as I was about to force it out of her, I realised that Patrick had taken that step already. I felt both like shit because I wasn’t the first she spoke about it and also thankful that at least she had someone to support her._

_I look down at her red-rimmed eyes that finally meet my own. She’s clasping Patrick’s hand and biting her lower lip._

_“It’s school, Papà… Nobody likes me over there,” she mumbles and it breaks my heart. How can a seven year old feel this way? I crouch down in front of her so she can look at me directly._

_“What do you mean, nobody likes you? Has anyone hurt you?”_

_She looks up at Patrick who smiles in reassurance and then nods at me. I don’t think I can describe what I’ve felt right then. I felt cold, broken, demolished… How couldn’t I see?_

_“What have they done to you?” I whisper._

_Finally, she lets go of Patrick and launches herself into my arms. She doesn’t sob though but she stays like that for a very long time… The first couple of months in New York she had been just fine. It had been only after Hannukah, about a week after we returned from Italy, that she started acting strange._

_“It’s okay baby… But you’ll have to tell me what has been happening so I can decide what to do. You can’t keep these things from me.”_

_“I didn’t want you to think I don’t want you to be with Oliver.”_

_“I’d never think that, Giovanna…” She finally leaned back and looked into my eyes. “Are they hurting you because I’m gay?” I needed to ask, not because I was ashamed, but I needed to know what I was dealing with._

_She gulps and nods. “They are stupid.”_

_“It’s not their fault, they’re kids like you. But I need to speak with your teacher, do you understand that?”_

_She looks scared at the prospect but nods again nonetheless. “They said it would be worse if I told anyone.”_

_“Well, I’m not just anyone. I’m your father and I’m here to protect you, okay?”_

_“I know, Papà… But I didn’t want you to be upset, I thought I could handle it!”_

 

“Well, you never know… Though I must admit that it’s pretty cool if she has a Mexican boyfriend.”

 

“She’s fifteen, Oliver!”

 

“Oh yeah? And how old were you the first time you fell in love?” He teases.

 

“Seventeen, the first and _only_ time” the answer is automatic. “Well, but two years can make a _huge_ difference!”

 

*

 

The weekend comes and goes uneventfully… Gio goes to her _ballet_ class on Saturday morning and Luke comes back with her to spend the week with us. I’m glad he’ll be around so at least he can keep her mind busy. Their relationship is as turbulent as ever but they love each other so much and Luke really wants to look out for Gio, especially now that Patrick is two hours away at University.

 

“ _Ballet_ is a sport!”

 

“It is not! A sport has to involve some sort of competition, not just dancing around!”

 

“You have so much testosterone…” she rolls her eyes and he grins. “It is _so_ not a compliment, Luke.” I chuckle, turning around to the kitchen so I can start preparing dinner.

 

As I’m cutting tomatoes, a pair of strong arms envelops me from behind and I immediately lean onto the strong body. Oliver’s 46 now, and I still lust over him like I did all those years ago. One would expect the flame would subside, but it hasn’t. The fact that we can control ourselves these days doesn’t mean we’re any less horny.

 

“Feeling more relaxed?”

 

“I am now…” I say, pressing my butt back. He indulged me last night after the foot massage. We took a long warm bath, sitting on opposite sides of the tub, as his hands caressed my legs from knees to calves. Just thinking about it makes me shiver and I actually let out a long sigh.

 

“You tease… Trying to turn me on when the kids are only a few metres away from us.” He murmurs in that low tone he knows drives me wild.

 

“What do you mean, _trying_?” I look back at him and kiss the curve of his neck.

 

“Tease,” he murmurs stepping back but not before running a hand through my curls. “Do you need help?”

 

“Not really, but your company is nice.”

 

“Just _nice_? I’m losing my touch…” he sits at the table and inspects what I’ve brought from the bakery earlier.

 

“I would like to see you doing it then!” We hear Gio say, challenging Luke.

 

“These two…” Oliver sighs. “It will be tough for Gio when he moves out next year…”

 

“We’ll worry about it when the time comes. Patrick’s coming home next weekend, right?” I turn back and he nods with a piece of garlic bread in his mouth. Suddenly I’m taken back to that first time Gio and I came to New York to get to know Oliver’s family….

 

 

_“Do you think they will like me, Papà?”_

_I honestly wanted to say that only a fool wouldn’t like her, but it wouldn’t be wise. I needed to prepare her for a cold first meeting._

_“Darling, they are still a bit sad that Oliver is no longer with their mother, so maybe they won’t be very nice to you to start with… But they will come around.”_

_“But it’s not my fault that Oliver is no longer with their mom… You told me when he came to the villa for Nonno they weren’t together anymore…”_

_“I know, but these things are complicated. But they will get used to it and I’m sure you will become friends with time.”_

_She nods and looks at the clouds as we approach the ground. It had been a long flight, I was exhausted and nervous and everything else at once. Oliver had visited us in Milan for two weeks in December, he spent Gio’s birthday with us and she was ecstatic about it. Since everything turned out well, I booked a flight to New York for the beginning of March. It still seemed like a fool’s idea but at the same time I couldn’t imagine my life without Oliver again, anyway._

_It was difficult to have an entire ocean between us, but as my mother said, I needed to stop being so dramatic and take one day at the time. We both knew where we wanted to get, we only had to figure out how to get there, but this time at least, we were on the same page._

_After landing, we collected our luggage and as we got out, Gio quickly spotted Oliver and ran to him._

_“Oliver!!”_

_“Hey sweetheart!”_

_“I missed you,” she giggled as he picked her up kissing her cheek. The whole display filled me with affection for those two. However, it was only when Oliver and I locked eyes that all my doubts disappeared and suddenly I felt happy that I was in New York. My anxiousness dissipated as he enveloped me in his arms and whispered in my ear._

_“I missed you so much, thank you for being here.”_

_“Are we going or not?” We both chuckled at Gio’s lack of patience and parted, but not before a chaste kiss on the lips._

 

 

“Dad, I forgot to say,” Luke’s voice brings me back to the present as he speaks to Oliver from the doorstep. “I’m taking Helen to the movies this evening, is that all right?”

 

“Yes…?” He says with a questioning tone, knowing what’s coming after.

 

“Can I borrow your car?”

 

“Yes, but you must promise me you’ll be careful!”

 

“I’m always careful, right Gio?”

 

“Well… Sometimes. Maybe he’ll be careful since he’s taking his _girlfriend_!” She shouts from the living room.

 

“I’ll kill her,” he mumbles with a smirk before darting to the living room again. From the sounds that reach us, he’s chasing her around and then, it will go as it always goes, and he’ll tickle her until she begs for mercy.


	3. And I know it aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is mostly about Gio, but I promis next one will feature our favorite couple in more detail ;)

GIO's POV

 

I have to admit that when I wake up Monday morning I really don’t feel like going to school… However, the thought of seeing Santi again instantly makes me smile. And… are these butterflies in my stomach? No! Stop it. The last thing he needs is myself getting all lovey-dovey when what he needs is a friend.

 

But Oliver is _Papà_ ’s best friend…

 

 _Stop it_!

 

Even though my mind is screaming at me to get a grip, I can’t help but take extra time in the bathroom. I take a while to perfect my brown curls that reach the middle of my back by now, so it’s actually not an easy task. Maybe I need a haircut? Nah… I need to stop being lazy and take care of my image, that’s what I need.

 

I sigh in satisfaction when I notice that the pimples I had on my hairline last week seem to be gone. Well, at least for now. Anyway I shouldn’t complain, I never suffered much from acne, luckily!

 

Oliver is already preparing breakfast when I emerge from the bathroom. He smiles at me and leans down so I can kiss his cheek. “Good morning, monkey. Slept well?”

 

“Yeah, I did. I’m not very hungry… I’ll just have some toast.”

 

“Giovanna…”

 

“I’ll take something with me, how does that sound?”

 

“It sounds pretty bad, actually… Come on, humour me, and eat one egg at least.”

 

I shrug and nod anyway, resigning. There’s not much I can deny Oliver in fact… He’s been so good to me since the very beginning and actively investing on my well-being and education. I think that despite everything, I’ve been pretty lucky. There are so many stories of kids being mistreated by stepdads and stepmoms and I have the best stepfather I could ever ask for.

 

“Thank you,” I say as he puts a scrambled egg and buttered toast on my plate.

 

“Good morning,” Luke grumbles as he arrives at the kitchen, sitting down with a thud.

 

“Someone is in a good mood, this morning…” I say.

 

“Nobody is in a good mood on a _Monday morning_ my dear sister.”

 

“I am,” I shrug.

 

“You’re an abnormality.”

 

“I’m unique, you mean!”

 

He’s not feeling energetic enough to keep up with me so I smile victoriously.

 

“Shit, I’m so late…” _Papà_ rushes into the kitchen, picking up something to eat on the way. “I don’t have time to sit down properly. Good morning, kids! And bye!”

 

He pecks Oliver on the lips, kisses the top of my head and squeezes Luke’s shoulder before rushing out, leaving the three of us staring at the door.

 

“What a mess…” Oliver sighs, shaking his head.

 

*

 

“Hey, Gio!”

 

I look back and smile at the sound of Santi’s voice. We didn’t have the same classes in the morning so I only see him at lunchtime.

 

“Hi! How was your weekend?”

 

“I went shopping with my mom… Not the best of pastimes but she thought I really needed some new clothes.”

 

“Ha. Well, with me it’s the other way around, I always need to _convince_ my father that I actually need new clothes…” I say as we make our way to the cafeteria side by side.

 

“You’re talking about pizzas and tacos?” Rick mocks as we pass by the main door. I roll my eyes and just ignore him.

 

“I know it’s difficult, but if you pretend it doesn’t bother you they will stop eventually.”

 

“You pretend pretty well….”

 

“Well, in my case it really doesn’t bother me anymore. It was brutal when I was little but I learned to get over it.”

 

We get to the end of the line and I scan the crowd for any signs of Rachel and I spot her a bit ahead of us, with Lauren, another girl that sometimes hangs out with us. Lauren’s cool, even though she likes gossiping too much for my taste. But she never said a bad thing about me and always treated me well, even though we never really bonded like I did with Rachel.

 

“You don’t seem to have many friends, though… oh sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude!”

 

I chuckle and shake my head. “No, you’re right. I don’t have many friends, but I’ve got friends for life. _Pour la vie_.”

 

He widens his eyes and smiles at that. “You speak French?”

 

“A little… I understand almost everything but I’m not fluent.”

 

We start talking about our respective countries until we reach the end of the line and make our way to the table where Rachel and Lauren are already sitting.

 

“Sorry I didn’t wait for you,” she smiles apologetically.

 

“Nonsense…” I shrug good-humouredly. She looks at me and then at Santi, shooting me a knowing smirk. I try to silently ask her to stop and she does, but I know I’ll have to hear her later…

 

Lunch goes by without incidents though, as our conversation shifts from Santi’s introduction to Lauren to our respective musical tastes.

 

It’s only later that day, during the afternoon break that everything starts really going south. I’m sitting with Rachel on a bench, sharing some cookies that I made yesterday with _Papà_ when I see Rick passing by and smiling mischievously in my direction.

 

“What’s up with him?” I frown.

 

“It’s just Rick being Rick…” Rachel shrugs.

 

“No… he’s done something. Have you seen Santi?”

 

“Don’t be paranoid…”

 

“I’ll be right back,” I say getting up to make my way to the back of the school building.

 

“Gio!” She protests, but comes with me anyway. When we get there, Santi is sitting down against the wall, holding a tissue against his bleeding nose.

 

“Santi!” I exclaim and rush to him, kneeling by his side. “What has that son of a bitch done to you?”

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry… He didn’t hit me, I just started bleeding because I got nervous.”

 

Oh. He’s like _Papà_ , then… Great.

 

“But he’s done something to put you in that state. I knew it!”

 

Rachel takes a clean tissue from her backpack and hands it to him. “I’ll go to the cafeteria to get some ice, be right back.” I smile at her and nod before she sprints to the cafeteria.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask softly, putting a hand on his upper arm. His skin is smooth and warm; I think I’m blushing a bit…

 

“Ask me again tomorrow?”

 

“Got it.” I smile. I know what it feels like and I know I shouldn’t press him, even though I have a feeling all of this has something to do with me. “Just promise me one thing, if they ever hit you, you’ll tell somebody straight away. Me, or a teacher, your parents, I don’t care. But please don’t be silent about it.”

 

“I guess that makes sense. I promise.”

 

Rachel then arrives with some ice cubes and hands them to Santi who immediately presses them to his nose, sighing in relief.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Actually, I’m kind of scared that Rick will return and find the three of us here. That would certainly lead him to mock Santi even more, as he’s being comforted by girls. It’s incredible how much I know about the mind of a bully, right? Anyway, he doesn’t return, luckily, and in no time Santi’s recovered and we’re already in the classroom for the last lesson of the day.

 

 

_“I’m sure you don’t even know how to be a girl!”_

_“So, which one of your gay fathers plays the mom?”_

_“I’m sure she’ll grow a beard at some point…”_

_“Nah… I’m sure not even her daddies can grow beards!”_

_“And what a stupid accent she has!”_

_I was only seven. I didn’t even know that some people thought being homosexual was wrong. I hadn’t even grasped that others were actually entitled to have an opinion about it. My father, whom I loved above everyone in this world was deeply in love with a man - a man who accepted me in his life as if I was his own daughter. So what? Why did bother so many people? It was none of their business, they weren’t criminals, they weren’t hurting anyone, or robbing or murdering. So why wouldn’t people focus and be mad at what they were actually supposed to be mad at?_

_Patrick and I bonded over what happened at that time though. He found me crying once and didn’t let go until I told him what was going on. He said I should ignore them; that they would tire after a week._

_The thing is, it only got worse._

“If my mom talks to you one of these days, please don’t tell her anything. I promise I will if it gets worse, but for the moment I just can’t… We just moved here and she’ll-“

 

“Hey, don’t worry! I understand.” I smile.

 

“How many times have you gone through this?”

 

We’re sitting at my favourite café – “The Little Corner” - which is only two blocks away from school. They have the best ice cream I’ve ever eaten out of Italy so it reminds me a bit of home. During winter time, I also love to come here for the hot chocolate.

 

“It got really bad twice. Once in my old school and another time when I first started this one. But I’ve had to deal with complicated situations with closed-minded people more times than I can count. I actually stopped counting.” I shrug. “You know… Some people are just mean. Or clueless, I don’t know. No matter if they’re kids or adults. And I guess my philosophy is that, as long as they don’t hurt you physically, you just have to train your mind not to let them hurt you psychologically. It takes time, but it’s possible.”

 

“Wow. You sure know how to talk.” I blush at the compliment and take in a spoonful of my blueberry ice cream. “I’m sorry to take you back there. You probably wish you never knew me.”

 

“Don’t be silly! I’m glad I can help somehow. There’s just one thing that I need to know, though. And it can change everything…” I get as serious as I can then, and he gulps.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Would you rather be a giant rodent or a tiny elephant?”

 

He bursts out laughing and… what a beautiful sound.

 

*

 

When I get home, I’m in a great mood. Papà is in the living room reading a book and when he looks up he instantly smiles, sensing that I’m feeling much better.

 

“Hi, Papà,” I say putting my arms around him from behind the couch and kissing his cheek. I stay like that for a while, with my chin on his shoulder.

 

“Hi, sweetheart. Good day?” He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad.” Morrison trots to me, with his ball in his mouth, certainly wanting to play. I chuckle and disentangle myself from my father to give him attention. “Hey boy! Want to play?”

 

Wagging his tail, he follows me to the back yard and I throw the ball a few times. I clasp my hands whenever he catches it in the air and he happily gives it back. He’s such a sweet dog. We keep it up for about fifteen minutes until I go inside, much to Morrison’s disappointment. If it were up to him, we’d play all day!

 

“ _Papà_ , can I use your computer to send an e-mail to Aunt Marzia?” I ask as I re-enter the living room.

 

“Sure. But why don’t you call her instead?”

 

I shrug. “Well, writing helps me organise ideas…”

 

“I see… Is there anything you wish to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Oliver and his daughter will continue next chapter, from his POV.


	4. The only baggage you can bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand we go back to Elio :)

“Is there anything you wish to talk about?” I don’t want to pressure her, but at the same time I want her to know that I’m always here.

 

“I’m all right, really.” She smiles reassuringly and it reaches her eyes, unlike last week. “I took Santi to ‘The Little Corner’ before catching the subway, it was fun.”

 

“I see… You two seem to be starting a nice friendship.” She blushes a little and looks down with a tiny smile.

 

“Maybe. I like talking to him, he’s funny even though he’s in a tough situation. I wish I had been that strong back then…” Well, that won’t do.

 

“Giovanna, you were seven the first time this happened to you. _Seven_.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Don’t put yourself down like that, okay?”

 

“You’re right, _Papà_ ,” she smiles with a sigh and I can see she’s decided to keep up the good vibe. “You know, I asked Santi to teach me how to make chili the way his mother does.”

 

“He knows how to make chili?” I ask, surprised.

 

“He does! So, can I invite him over next weekend? And that way I can introduce him to Patrick and we can all have chili! And you and Oliver can go out for dinner and be all loved up for once.” She’s all hyper and it’s actually contagious! I don’t know if it’s because of her new friend or Patrick’s visit or even because she’s giving Oliver and me an opportunity to spend some quality time together.

 

“Are you kicking me out of my own house?”

 

“Yes, I am. You need couple time. And you need it away from us or we’ll get diabetes just watching so much sugary looks and touches.” I laugh wholeheartedly at that. Here’s my witty girl again, I love her so much. “It’s good for a long term relationship like yours.”

 

“And what would _you_ know about that?” I tease.

 

“Well… I read a lot! Duh!” And just like that she disappears and I shake my head wondering what’s gotten into her. Well… thinking about it actually, it’s not such a bad idea. It’s been a while since Oliver and I had an evening just for ourselves.

 

*

 

There’ something about sex on weekdays that has always given me an extra layer of excitement. It’s psychological, I know, but I love it.

 

I lay on my back trying to catch my breath as Oliver pants on my chest. I just love it when he rides me and then falls limp on top of me. I run my hands up and down his back and occasionally kiss his head, giving him time to recover. Earlier, I told him of Gio’s proposition and his eyes immediately lit up. He assured me that the kids would be fine and with Patrick in the house there would be no danger.

 

Finally giving some signs of being awake, Oliver shifts on my chest, takes my hand and kisses my golden ring. It’s not an official wedding ring because legally we can’t get married but I treasure it as such. It had been his idea, on the third anniversary of my arrival in New York with Gio to start a life with him. Of course he has a matching ring, with our names engraved in the inner surface as well as the words _Cor Cordium_ , in contact with our skin.

 

 

_“Will you wear it?” he asked expectantly, closely watching my reaction as I opened the small black box to reveal two matching rings._

_“Are you kidding me? Of course I’ll wear it! Put in on me!”_

_“Careful with what you ask for.”_

_“Well, you can also put_ it _on me, right after.” I winked._

_We were alone at the house since Gio was sleeping at a friend’s, which was terribly convenient. At that moment I wondered if Oliver had something to do with it. Probably._

_“I want everybody to know that you’re mine,” he said as he put the ring on my finger. “I don’t want anyone to think that they can take away this beautiful man.”_

_“Possessive, are we?” I murmured, already turned on by his words._

_“With you? Always.” His mouth crashed over mine then and I only managed to put his own ring on his finger after he thoroughly fucked me._

 

 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask.

 

“How much I would love to marry you. Officially, I mean.”

 

“Oliver, we-“

 

“Wait, wait. Let me tell you how I imagine it.” He sits up, legs crossed in front of him and I just listen, laying on my side. “I would like to get married in Italy, in the garden of your parent’s villa. I wouldn’t invite a lot of people, just our families and close friends, so the space would be more than enough.” His voice takes in a dreamy tone and I reach out to grab his hand and lace our fingers. “We’d walk together, I don’t like the idea of waiting at an improvised _chuppah_ or having you waiting for me.”

 

“Very modern…” I comment teasingly. “But you envision a true Jewish marriage then?”

 

“Well… my previous marriage was legally nullified, so, why not? If it ever becomes possible…” He shrugs. “Anyway, I wasn’t finished.”

 

I listen to the rest of his fantasy, that we both hope one day can become reality. It’s not that we’re not happy with what we have, we truly are! But it is important for Oliver, so, therefore, it is important to me. His description is actually quite detailed – the decoration, the colours, the flowers, the food… He has a very precise idea of how he’d like it to be. I can’t help but feel entranced by his portrayal and I start to realise that, maybe, it is as important to me as it is to him.

 

“My mother would be over the moon, planning the whole thing…”

 

“I wouldn’t trust any other person with that planning.”

 

“One day it will be allowed.” I smile, running my hand across his cheek.

 

“Psh… I think Patrick will be getting married before us…” He says lying down on his back, one hand tucked behind his head.

 

“The way he goes from one girl to the other? I really don’t think so…”

 

A comfortable silence settles upon us as I turn to lay half on top of him, my head on the crook of his neck. His fingers, lightly caressing my back, soothe me and as I’m almost giving in to the world of dreams, I feel a kiss on my head. It’s all I need to fall into a blissful sleep.

 

*

 

It’s Wednesday evening and I’m already home, waiting for Oliver to return with Gio from her movie session with her friends.

 

Luke arrives home first though, and comes straight to the living room where I’m watching nothing in particular on TV, just zapping through the channels.

 

“Hey you,” I smile.

 

“Hey. They’re not back yet?”

 

“No. Mustn’t take them long though.” I say looking at my watch. “They’re bringing Chinese for dinner.” He nods, not really looking at me in the eyes. Our relationship, though not a bad one, has never been quite comfortable. Luke’s accepted me in his life with time, of that I have no doubts, but he’s always a little bit awkward whenever it’s just the two of us in the house. I’ve shrugged it off multiple times, I never wanted to make a big deal out of it, he is who he is. We don’t have to be friends if he doesn’t feel like it. Actually, unlike his brother, he’s not an easy going person, he always has trouble adapting to new situations and new people so I guess, considering all this, our relationship is not a bad one at all. “Sit for a bit, we haven’t talked in a while… How did your date go the other day?”

 

“It wasn’t a date… Gio was just being Gio. Helen’s a friend. A close friend.”

 

“Okay, sorry!”

 

“No problem… I guess you and dad often wonder why I’m always in a non dating thing, contrary to my brother who can’t walk past a good pair of boobs and legs without giving it a go.” I smirk at that. It is quite an accurate description of Patrick, no doubt. “He’s probably lost count of how many girls he’s banged since he’s at college. Oops, sorry about the language.”

 

“It’s all right. Though I would advise you not to use those terms in front of your father…” He smiles, looking down at his hands, and I know something’s up with him. “Hey… What’s up?”

 

“It’s nothing really, it’s… I don’t know, I feel like… I don’t know.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then, gathering his thoughts. “It’s really difficult for me to connect with people. I mean, _really_ connect.”

 

“Luke, I don’t want to sound like I’m patronising you, because it is not at all my intention… But you’re a teenager, it’s is normal to feel awkward and insecure.”

“I’m aware of that, but I’m not like my brother or Gio. I’m introverted, I barely have any friends and I feel like there’s nothing interesting about me.” I’m tempted to interrupt him, tell him to stop this nonsense but something tells me that this boy really needs to put all this anguish out of his chest. “Whenever I meet someone new, I never know what to talk about… You just… Just _observe_ Patrick and Gio. People are _drawn_ to them. Even with everything that she went through, Gio has this strength and it’s so admirable and it’s like everyone feels it, she has this aura… And I could never be that way.” He rambles and rambles, and I just sit there, taking it all in. “For example, when Gio and Helen met a couple of weeks ago, they instantly started talking as if they had known each other for ages! I could never be that interesting… I could never talk about books and music and art with their passion. I could never…”

 

“Well, I…” I’m struggling with my thoughts because this outflow was completely unexpected and I don’t exactly know what to say to that. I have to say _something_ though, or this boy will never, ever trust me again. “I think that there’s nothing I can say that will ease what you are feeling right now… But honestly I cannot imagine where all of this comes from. Maybe I’m just dumb, but I can’t grasp it. Yes, you’re shy, so what?”

 

He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his face. I try to think of what my father would say in a situation like this, but he beats me to it and starts talking again.

 

“I wasn’t being completely honest before. The thing is, I do like Helen. I like her a lot. I go to sleep thinking about her. But she has completely ‘friendzoned’ me. Before the movie started the other day she wouldn’t shut up about some guy she had met at a party...”

 

“Well… girls tend to do that. I will never understand why.”

 

“And that guy is such a douchebag… He doesn’t care about her.”

 

“Same old story…” I smile as another _old story_ comes to my mind. It wouldn’t hurt to share, maybe it would do him some good to know that it’s only normal to go through something like that and it does get better! “I used to be that douchebag…”

 

He frowns at me, looking quite incredulous. Maybe I should take that as a compliment. “No way. This guy I’m talking about, he’s really disgusting. He only wants to fuck around.”

 

“Well, at least I had some decency, but I almost lost a very close friend because I didn’t treat her well when I was your age.”

 

“But you were with my father when you were my age…”

 

“Well… I was a fool. I thought your father couldn’t care less about me so I got involved with Marzia. I broke her heart and I knew what I was doing. I knew she loved me and I could never return her feelings; our escapades would never mean to me a half of what they had meant to her. I knew she’d be hurt and I still slept with her more than once. However, she’s so full of grace that she forgave me without giving it a second thought. Sometimes I wish I could go back and punch myself.”

 

He looks somewhat surprised, but also thankful that I’m sharing this story with him. “Well… who would think that your best friend and I would have so much in common?” I chuckle and nod. “But still, you wanted _one_ person, this guy I’m talking about simply doesn’t care…”

 

“Yeah, well… I guess there’s always someone worse,” I shrug.

 

“I really do hope Gio never falls for someone like that, she’s suffered enough because of stupid people.”

 

“Well, we’ll have to trust her on that one, I guess.”

 

In that moment we hear the front door opening and Gio’s cheerful voice as she talks to Oliver.

 

“And I want you to know that if someone hurts Gio again, they will have to deal with me.”


	5. All this you can't leave behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Gio's POV :)
> 
> Next chapter will wrap it all up, so it might take a bit longer. I feel the story hasn't really captured people's attention to keep going for many more chapters but I don't want to leave whoever might be reading without an ending. So, it will be both from Elio and Gio's POV.

GIO's POV

Thursday morning I finally get the chance to ask Santi if he can come to my place on Saturday. I had already spoken to Rachel and she loved the idea, even though she immediately started teasing me about the fact that maybe I’m being especially _sweet_ to Santi.

 

As I excitedly tell him about my plans, he suddenly becomes a bit anxious, as if he’s not quite sure if it’s a good thing to just say yes. Somehow he seems to feel like he’ll be intruding on something.

 

“But both your brothers will be there…”

 

“Yes! And Rachel as well, and Helen, Luke’s best friend. It’s not a family thing, it’s just a get together for people who actually like each other’s company.”

 

“It’s weird… I won’t know what to talk about!”

 

My face falls as I realise that maybe I’m pushing him a bit too much. Maybe I overestimated everything. When will I ever learn to _slow down_ with people? When will I ever learn that the fact that I like someone’s company doesn’t mean that person _has_ to be with me?

 

He’s probably seeing one hundred emotions running through my face and he startles me a bit as he gently grabs my upper arm.

 

“Gio,” he smiles. “I will go, you just caught me a bit by surprise, that’s all.”

 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t feel like it. Honestly, I understand. I do! My family is quite a crazy one…”

 

“I don’t doubt it, but that’s what makes it more interesting, isn’t it? So, what’s the plan?”

 

*

 

Friday evening I’m eagerly waiting for Patrick to arrive. His mom and stepfather went to pick him and they’ll all have dinner with us at home this evening. It may sound weird but I actually adore Patrick and Luke’s mom. The beginning of our relationship was a bit rocky, as it would be expected but, as _Papà_ says, I won her heart after a few meetings. About three months after our move to New York, she took the three of us to Luna Park at Coney Island and we had the best of times. At first she was only supposed to take her sons but out of the blue, she asked Oliver if it would be a good idea for me to go as well. He and _Papà_ talked and asked me if I wanted to go. As if any child would refuse a day at Coney Island… After that, she actually became quite present in my life.

 

“Stop tapping your foot, you’re giving me a headache,” Luke groans. He’s watching a football game on television and I’m trying to read a book, but it’s somewhat difficult to concentrate. Oliver’s going through his students’ exams and _Papà_ is preparing dinner.

 

“Sorry,” I say and try to actually read.

 

He must find my reaction quite strange, so he frowns and takes his attention away from the TV.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… I haven’t told Patrick about tomorrow, what if he doesn’t want to be here?”

 

“I know my brother, he wouldn’t say no to you.”

 

“Well, but maybe he already has plans…”

 

“I doubt it,” he scoffs. “And he’d change them for you.”

 

Well, he seems pretty confident so I just let it slide. The thing is, I’m nervous about having Santi in our home. It’s stupid, I know, but I’m just so eager for him to have fun and like these people who are so important in my life and actually like _me_. I also know that I sound creepy, that maybe it’s too soon, but I’m not lying when I say that this is mainly _for him_. If he knew other people in town I’d probably take it down a notch. Probably. As everyone who knows me well says, I can be pretty intense when my mind is set on something.

 

“You asked Helen?”

 

“I did, she wouldn’t say no to you either.”

 

“Oh come on, Luke. You’re her best friend.”

 

“Yep. Precisely.”

 

I frown at him but suddenly my attention is completely captured by the sound of keys on the front door.

 

“Patrick!”

 

“Oh God, here she comes,” he laughs as I launch myself into his arms. He picks me up and twirls me around a few times. “If I ever need a boost for my self-esteem I’ll definitely look for you.” I giggle as he puts me down and kisses my cheek. “So what’s new?”

 

Luke hugs him briefly, followed by my father and Oliver.

 

“Hi Marian,” I greet his mom and she smiles kissing my cheek as well. “Where’s Robert?” I ask, referring to her husband.

 

“Well, unfortunately he had an emergency at the hospital so he won’t be able to come.”

 

“Oh… too bad.” Her husband is a surgeon so he’s basically working all the time… She seems to be okay with it, though, probably when they’re together, they’re _really_ together because they seem to be quite happy. “But come to the living room!” I grab her hand to guide her inside, Morrison trotting happily besides us.

 

In the living room, Luke is back to watching his game while Patrick is animatedly talking to Oliver. Marian sites by Luke’s side, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple and I make a beeline for Patrick, wrapping my arms around his waist and smiling up at him. He’s actually a bit taller than Oliver, if that is even possible…

 

“I know those eyes, you need something from me.” I squint up at him, cursing at myself for being so obvious.

 

“Well, not exactly. It’s actually more like a question.”

 

“Fire away then!”

 

I find myself being stared at by two identical pairs of blue eyes. Oliver already knows so he regards me amusedly.

 

“I’m organizing a get together tomorrow, and I want you to come.”

 

“And who exactly are we _getting together_?”

 

“For now it’s myself, Luke, Helen, Rachel and my new friend Santiago. So, it’s a small get together. But an important one!”

 

“Enlighten me on why it is so important.”

 

“Can we talk later?” I plead.

 

He holds my gaze for a few seconds before grinning, “later,” he winks.

 

It takes only a few minutes for _Papà_ to call us to the dinning room to taste his roasted salmon. Marian asks if he needs help with something but he kindly declines. Luke and I had already set the table so basically the only thing missing was the food and the wine.

 

“So how’s life in Philly?” _Papà_ asks as he brings the salmon to the dinning room. “Please Marian, sit wherever you want.”

 

In the end, _Papà_ and Marian sit in front of each other at both ends of the table, I sit besides Patrick on one side as Oliver and Luke sit in front of us.

 

“He’s probably more familiar with the _night_ life, by now.” Luke teases helping himself with a big portion of potatoes.

 

The conversation flows easily, and whoever looks at us would never think that at this table are sitting people who were on such bad terms some years ago.

 

_“Luke won’t get out of his room… I could drag him here but I fear it would make everything even worse.”_

_“He’s a child, Oliver… Let him be.”_

_Patrick sat at the table, stubbornly playing with his glass of water, eyeing it as if it contained all the mysteries in the world. I could grasp that he was not as grumpy as his brother, but I could tell that he wasn’t thrilled that my father and I were there either._

_“Yes, but he needs to have manners.” Oliver mutters under his breath. Even though I was a child, I could see that he was in pain that his sons were taking everything with such heaviness. He wanted them to be happy but he also wanted his own happiness, which was only natural._

_“He’ll come around.” My father was trying to be positive but his heart was breaking and nowadays I wonder if he considered giving up. Maybe he and Oliver had talked about it, I don’t know. I just remember that the atmosphere was thick as a brick wall._

_As a child, I was not shy or quiet but in that moment I had no idea what to say, or even if I should say something at all. Oliver served us in silence and even though Patrick thanked him, he kept his eyes down._

_“Thank you, Oliver,” I smiled at him and he winked._

_“You’re welcome. So did you enjoy the plane ride? I bet it was boring to be in the same place for so long…”_

_“It was…” I huffed. “But I was able to watch some cartoons, so it was not that bad.” At that moment I remembered that Oliver had been at the villa with the boys so since we were talking about travelling, maybe I could try to make Patrick say something. “Did you enjoy it in Italy, Patrick?”_

_“Huh? Sorry?” He was deep in thought._

_“Papà told me you were at the villa a few summers ago. Did you like it?”_

_He shrugged. “It was okay.”_

_“Did you get to eat ice cream at the piazza? It’s the best in the world.”_

_“How would you know? There’s good ice cream here too.”_

_Oliver and Papà eye each other suspiciously but let us keep going._

_“Yes, but you really need to taste this one. It’s so creamy and sweet.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to his food. I wouldn’t give up that easily though. “If you come back, I will show you all the great places.”_

_He didn’t answer me, but I was sure there was a hint of a smile on his lips._

*

 

Later on, Patrick, Luke and myself retreat to the garden, Morrison right behind us. Nowadays I couldn’t imagine my life without them. Oliver sometimes says they’re like my guardian angels and maybe they are. We’ve been through a lot over the years and we became family. Sometimes I just feel sorry that their grandparents still fail to be a part of their lives. Nowadays I couldn’t care less about what they think about my father and me but it’s still tough for Oliver. Luke’s the only one who still has a bit of contact with them, but it’s less and less every year. Oliver’s father used to have great control over his youngest grandson, but fortunately, Luke started thinking with his own head soon enough.

 

I think the turning point was when he found me at school covered in dirt and crying.

 

But I don’t want to go there…

 

Nowadays, everything’s quite settled. I just miss my grandmother and I wish she were near us. She still doesn’t want to leave Italy; she’s actually quite stubborn… Well, I can understand her reasons but at the same time I don’t know how she doesn’t feel lonely. Or, at least, she insists she doesn’t. Sometimes I’m not quite sure… She always looks so sad whenever we part, even though she tries to hide it.

 

Patrick and Luke agree with me and since she captured their hearts at the very beginning, they would love to have her living in New York.

 

“Our little sister is in love,” Luke says as he sits down on the garden’s wicker chair and, with extreme expertise, I throw one of the pillows in his face.

 

“I am not!”

 

“Yes you are, that’s why you want us to meet him and approve him. You want to know if he passes the test.”

 

“You are so full of yourself! As if I need your approval for anything in my life. I’m a free spirit!”

 

“Oh I missed this…” Patrick sighs, sitting down on a step. “Still bickering like your life depends on it.”

 

“Well, Luke’s still insufferable so yeah, nothing new there.”

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Luke says reaching for me but I’m instantly out of his grasp. I know more mockery is coming. “I’m happy for you. So, did you kiss him already or not?”

 

I roll my eyes and for my dismay, Patrick is laughing too.

 

“I give up on you guys,” I say, lifting up my arms.

 

“Oh come on Gigi…”

 

“Luke! Stop it.” He knows how much I hate that nickname.

 

“Ok, so tell me what’s going on,” Patrick says, sobering up a bit. So I tell him the whole story, even the bits I didn’t tell my father like when I found Santi terrified on the back of the school. Hearing all of this, his face turns serious and uneasy as he’s probably recalling what had happened to me. It’s strange that even though the three of us were living the same parental situation, their classmates never picked on them the way mine picked on me. Perhaps because they were always among the biggest of their classes and they didn’t take any shit. Especially Patrick, who was team captain.

 

“Whether I like him or not is not the issue here, I just want him to know that not everyone at school is a closed minded idiot.” I finish up. I see that Luke wants to comment on the _liking_ part, but Patrick shoots him one of his glares and that puts an end to the mockery.

 

“You can count on me. Especially if he’s making chili.” I roll my eyes at that. “He’s definitely a good catch!”

 

“Patrick!”

 

*

 

After Patrick leaves with his mom, I retreat to my room to get ready for bed. As I’m choosing a new book from the shelf, I hear a soft knock on the door and I just know it’s _Papà_.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hey,” he smiles and closes the door behind him.

 

“So, do you already have plans for tomorrow?”

 

He chuckles sitting down on my bed. “You really want us out of here… That makes me feel old!”

 

“I’m just being a good daughter…”

 

“Sure.”

 

Silence falls upon us for a moment as Papà picks up the rag doll that’s a constant presence on my bed. I don’t sleep with it anymore, but I used to when I was little. It was a present from Oliver when we moved here so it’s really an _ancient_ doll. She’s supposed to look like me, with green eyes and black braids, dressed in a pink and yellow dress.

 

“How is it possible that this doll still exists?”

 

“I take care of the things that mean a great deal to me.”

 

“You sure do,” he says putting it back down with a smile. “So, everything’s ready for tomorrow?”

 

“There’s not much to get ready… There are only six of us anyway. Luke and I are going to the grocery store in the morning to buy a couple of thingsthough.”

 

“Okay good. Just tell me if you need something from me, okay?”

 

“ _Grazie, Papà_.”

 

“You’re welcome, my love.” He hugs me then and kisses my forehead before bidding me good night.


	6. All that you build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter! To whoever's still reading this I'm SO sorry it took so long, but life got in the way!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this closure and if you enjoyed the story I'm sorry it ended somehow abruptly.
> 
> This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are my own.

ELIO’s POV

 

The choice may sound cheesy, but I couldn’t be more grateful. Oliver booked dinner for us at my favourite Italian restaurant. There are so many in New York these days that the quality of most of them is quite low, especially for someone who knows the _real thing_. But not “Casa Nostra”, their food is bought and made by Italian people and the flavour… the flavour takes me right back home for a few moments.

 

Oliver knows this but he doesn’t want to overdo it, so we actually don’t have dinner here that often. Well… also because it’s not exactly _cheap,_ especially if we bring the kids.

 

“Will you choose for me?” Oliver smiles, not even opening the menu that has been placed in front of him.

 

The lights of the restaurant are dim, but there’s one right behind Oliver that makes him look even more angelic than usual, like there’s a halo around his head. The low music is Latin and slow and sensual, and it goes straight to my chest.

 

“What are you in the mood for?”

 

He clears his throat and looks around before leaning forward, his voice a mere whisper. “If we were going according to my _mood_ , you know what I’d be _eating_ right now…” He licks his lips before continuing. “You look like sin itself tonight, Elio.”

 

“Please… I’m almost 40.”

 

“Yes, you’re like a good vintage wine.” I roll my eyes at him before looking at the menu, but deep down, of course I’m enjoying the compliments and he knows that very well. I picked up my outfit – deep green shirt and black trousers - to have that particular reaction on him so, it’s actually a mission accomplished.

 

“Well, are you up for some seafood?”

 

He smiles and tilts his head to the side. “You know I will love whatever you choose.”

 

When the waiter comes back, I place our orders and he comes back only a few minutes later with our bottle of white wine.

 

“Do you think the kids are having a good time?”

 

“I’m sure they are,” Oliver winks. “Are you?”

 

“I haven’t realised how much I missed being out with just you… Gio’s right. We should do this more often.”

 

“You haven’t realised?! Shit… I’m really loosing my charms…”

 

I chuckle and place my hand upon his. “Maybe you’re right,” I joke along with a shrug. “But what matters is that I came to my senses. No pun intended!”

 

“Indeed,” he smiles and it reaches his eyes. I love those wrinkles so much…  If we were home I’d cross the table to sit on his lap and kiss that gorgeous face all over.

 

We chat, we flirt, we joke, and I feel simply lucky to have this man in my life for so many years now. Back when I fell in love with him, I thought that was it, that it was not possible to love him any deeper. Turns out I was wrong. The connection we have these days, the maturity, the _partnership_ , I am well aware that this is one of a kind.

 

“So I spoke with my mother this afternoon and she’s starting to toy with the idea of leaving Italy.” I say the news that I’ve wanted to share since that phone call.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah… It thrills me but scares me at the same time.” Oliver frowns. “Don’t get me wrong! There’s nothing that would make me happier than I am right now than to have my mother here in New York with us.”

 

“But…”

 

“But I fear that she won’t adapt to life here.”

 

“Your mother is a citizen of the world… She’s been everywhere! She’s grown up in Paris, she went to University in London and then she lived in Milan. She knows what city life is like.”

 

“European cities are different, you know that.” I sigh deeply, looking at my hands on the table. “But I’m just being paranoid as usual.”

 

“Elio, look at me. I know the adaptation wasn’t easy for you, but your mother will have you and her granddaughter with her. It’s her decision and I’m sure that whenever she thinks she’s ready it’s because she simply _is_. And it’s not like she’ll never see Europe again. Nothing stops us from going to Italy every summer. At least I sure hope not!”

 

I chuckle at that and the waitress comes to take our empty plates.

 

***

 

Gio’s POV

 

As promised, Santi arrived mid afternoon to get started on the chili. My parents were still home so _Papà_ got to meet him for the first time. Santi was quite shy around him, more than he had been with Oliver when he picked us up at the movie theatre the other day.

 

Luke arrived shortly after, telling _Papà_ that he didn’t need to worry because he’d keep an eye on us. Santi blushed furiously and I gave my dear brother my best death glare. It did nothing as per usual.

 

“Are you sure it’s spicy enough? Luke will complain if it’s a soft chili.” I tease, peering into the steaming pot as Santi adds ingredient after ingredient. He actually seems quite dextrous at it! I feel somewhat ashamed that I’m actually a complete _noob_ in the kitchen.

 

“Gio, I’m Mexican. I don’t know what soft chili means.”

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing…”

 

“You’re doubting my capacities, now?”

 

“No… not at all.”

 

“I hope you have an emergency pizza number though!”

 

I giggle as Luke lets himself into the kitchen frowning at us. Despite his initial teasing, he’s been nothing but nice towards Santi so far, to which I’m really grateful.

 

“Don’t let her get so close to that pot…”

 

“What?” I cry in protest. “Get out of my face.”

 

“It smells great man! I might hire you…”

 

“Thank you!”

 

The doorbell rings at that point and Luke tells us he’ll get it. It’s Helen and after being introduced to Santi and staying for about ten minutes in our company, Luke and her retreat to his room for a while.

 

“She’s nice, is she Luke’s girlfriend?”

 

“It’s complicated,” I sigh. “I think he really likes her but she’s clueless. I hope one day he’ll have the balls to tell her though. They’ve known each other since forever…”

 

“Oh, I see… What about your other brother?”

 

I chuckle, “Oh well… Patrick is... hum… enjoying his youth, if you know what I mean. No strings attached. Though I think he’ll be one of those guys that when he finds the right person he’ll fall in love really hard.”

 

“What about you?”

 

I feel myself blushing at that. “What about me?”

 

“Are you the romantic type or do you intend to live your youth?”

 

“Oh, what do I know?” I comment just above a whisper, looking out of the window. “I’ve been mostly worried about having good friends, you know?”

 

_Is he flirting with me?_

 

“Oh I’m sorry… I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have asked that!”

 

“No, no, no!” I rush to say, looking back at him. “We’re just talking! But what I mean is… Things have not been exactly easy, and I’m not that popular with boys, well, not at all I guess.”

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re beautiful, and that attracts boys. More important, you’re nice, and super clever, I can tell. And you’re just a good person. I mean, if it wasn’t for you I’d probably be eating alone at school every lunch and I wouldn’t have met a lot of people that actually _talk_ to me, and seem to like to hang out with me, these days. And believe me, I know you took some risks upon yourself to just be hanging out with the new foreign guy. I’ll never forget that.”

 

“Thank you, that… that means a lot. I-“

 

I’m interrupted as he kisses my cheek. “Thank _you_!” He whispers in my ear. My slight blush just expanded to my whole face and neck. I lift my hand to touch the skin his lips just touched and smile at him. My heart is racing and suddenly I feel foolish for becoming so worked up over a kiss on the _cheek_.

 

“Now I better get concentrated or I’ll mess up this recipe.”

 

Rachel arrives shortly after and Luke and Helen also join us in the kitchen late afternoon.

 

“Where the hell is Patrick?” I ask to no one in particular, looking at the clock.

 

“Probably heating up some girl’s bed.”

 

“Luke, please! You don’t think he forgot, do you?”

 

“Nope. Not when it comes to something important to you.”

 

As if on cue, the front door opens and Patrick’s cheerful voice reaches our ears.

 

“Wow! Did we contract a professional chef?”

 

“Finally! I was starting to think you’d forgotten!”

 

“As if, little sister!” He hugs me and kisses my forehead. “So, you’re the famous Santiago!” He exclaims when he lets go of me, turning to Santi.

 

“I don’t know about the famous part…”

 

“Well, in this household you are!” They shake hands before Patrick kisses both Rachel and Helen on the cheek. “So, what can I do?”

 

“Everything’s ready, we were just waiting for you.”

 

***

 

ELIO’s POV

 

During our walk, Oliver suddenly takes my hand and guides me to an empty alley, looking around before pressing me to the wall for a deep kiss.

 

“What is this? Living on the edge?” I giggle a bit breathlessly as we part.

 

“I’m just so damn thrilled to have you all to myself,” he whispers before diving into my mouth again. His kiss is urgent and messy, and as he rubs his groin into mine I have to break the kiss with a gasp and come up for air.

 

“This is all very – oh- nice but -” I try to form some coherent words as he kisses down my neck, but it reveals to be impossible.

 

“You’re so hard…” he murmurs in my ear.

 

“I can’t believe we have to go back to a crowded home…” I moan on the brink of frustration.

 

“Well, we don’t _have_ to… Not right now, anyway!”

 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” I arch one eyebrow in query.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to resist you all the way home, anyway…”

 

“In the car?”

 

“In the car.”

 

We stumble gingerly across the road to where our car is parked and as soon as we get in Oliver is all over me.

 

“Let me drive us to a quiet place,” I hiss as his hands start unbuttoning my trousers. With trembling hands I manage to start the car and Oliver keeps his hands away from my crotch long enough for me to concentrate and think of some place not too far. He squeezes my thigh as I drive and it doesn’t take long before I feel him biting my ear. “Oliver… We’ll have an accident!”

 

“No, we won’t. Concentrate on your driving, you can do it!”

 

“Shit…” I mutter. Luckily it doesn’t take long for me to find a quiet place near a city park and as soon as the car stops, Oliver grabs the collar of my shirt, pushes his seat back and helps me hop onto his lap.

 

I feel seventeen again.

 

***

 

GIO’s POV

 

“You’ve never actually told me how it was when the three of you got to meet each other!” Helen says taking a sip of her orange juice. We promised there would be no alcohol involved…

 

“Oh, they hated me.” I shrug. I’m sitting on the floor, my back against Patrick’s legs, Santi and Rachel share one couch while Helen and Luke share the other one.

 

“That’s not true!” Patrick interjects. “We hated the situation, I guess...”

 

As we gathered around the living room, bellies full of Santi’s delicious food, the conversation seemed to flow easily. At the table we talked mostly about Patrick’s life at Uni, music and movies but this change in the theme didn’t surprise nor bother me.

 

“And if you guys think Luke is moody now, as a child it was ten times worse…” Patrick reaches out and slaps the back of our brother’s neck as he points this out.

 

“Ouch! No need for that. I thought dad was leaving us all completely, that’s why I was moody. When he went to Italy right before Hanukah I thought he wouldn’t come back.”

 

“It had nothing to do with suddenly realising your dad was into guys?” Rachel asks boldly. But it’s actually what our guests have been thinking, I’m sure. Patrick and I know the answer to that pretty well, though…

 

“Not at the beginning.” He sighs looking down. “Only after… when my grandfather started pointing out how it was wrong and immoral and all that shit. At some point he actually convinced me, I didn’t want Dad to be with Elio because it was supposed to send him straight to Hell. Whatever.” He shrugs. “But I came around.”

 

“How?”

 

He shrugs and looks at Patrick and then at me. “I saw what kids were doing to Gio at school and somehow realised that my grandfather’s notions of right and wrong were quite messed up. That and it was easy to see how happy my father was around Elio. I had never seen him like that with mom. And she’s pretty happy with Anthony as well, so I guess in the end, everything turned out just how it had to.”

 

“I have so much admiration for them…” Helen muses. “I mean… they met in the eighties, spend so many years apart and then fought like hell to finally be together, that’s...”

 

“A fairy tale?” I shrug with a smile, using the same words Patrick has used a while ago.

 

“Exactly!”

 

“To dad and Elio!” Patrick says raising his glass. “Even though it sucks to toast with juice, I don’t know why the fuck I agreed with this…”

 

“Your liver certainly appreciates the break,” I say, smiling innocently at him.

 

We’re so engrossed in our conversation that we don’t notice time passing by. It’s well past mid-night when the three of them leave, Helen offering to take Rachel and Santi home since she’s the only one with a driver’s license.

 

My brothers and I are almost finished cleaning everything (there wasn’t that much of a mess anyway) when _Papà_ and Oliver arrive. By the looks on their faces I can tell that they’re not surprised we’re still up.

 

“So, everything went well?” Oliver asks as he drops the keys on the kitchen table.

 

“We’ve decided that we approve Santi.” I groan in frustration, burying my face in my hands as those words leave Patrick’s mouth. “Furthermore, I think that when I come home again we should put him in the kitchen with Elio so they can have a competition over their culinary skills. I can be the judge.”

 

“You guys are tiring…” I sigh putting the dishes on their shelf.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say a thing…” Luke defends himself.

 

I look at my father and he has this uncomfortable smile on his face, like he doesn’t know exactly how to feel about all this. Oliver seems to sense this as he puts an arm around his shoulders and guides him to the living room.

 

“Come on, old man, let them finish the cleaning.” He winks at me as they retreat and Luke and Patrick burst out laughing.

 

“Daddy’s little girl is about to start an adventure!” Patrick sings.

 

**

 

ELIO’s POV

 

“Am I ridiculous?”

 

Oliver snorts picking up my feet from the ground. I smile at him as he takes off my socks and starts one of his world-class foot rubs.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I think I feel threatened by a fifteen year old boy.”

 

“No you don’t… You know that in Gio’s eyes you will always be the one who hangs the sun _and_ the moon in the sky.”

 

“I guess… And he seems like a decent guy.”

 

“Elio, it’s not like they’re going to get married tomorrow, from what I gathered nothing’s even happened. The boys are just teasing her as usual.”

 

“Yeah, but I know my girl and she’s smitten.”

 

“Done!” Gio announces emerging from the kitchen, the boys following her. Patrick sits down dramatically on one of the puffs as if he’s worked really hard and Luke, as usual, goes for a more subtle approach as he sits on the armchair. Gio merely leans over the couch Oliver and I are currently at.

 

“Giovanna, next time-“ Patrick starts but is quickly interrupted.

 

“You haven’t even _digested_ this dinner.”

 

“That’s easily done. Tomorrow I’ll have to go for a long run, though… And how was _your_ dinner?” He turns to Oliver and I then, grinning in that wicked way of his. “I bet it was so sappy and sugary that everyone around your table got diabetes and rotten teeth.” Gio tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably. Patrick’s jokes and teasing are always pretty spot-on and they never fail to make her smile even in darker times. “And what were you up to until now anyway, huh?”

 

“Patrick, my dear son, that is absolutely none of your business.”

 

“Right… As if it’s so hard to tell…”

 

Of course he can see right through us, and I wonder at what extent. I definitely don’t want my stepson to even suspect that we just had sex in the car like two fucking teenagers. However, something tells me we can’t fool him.

 

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Luke announces getting up.

 

“Yeah, me too…” Patrick says with a yawn. “I’m having lunch with mom and Anthony tomorrow before driving back to Philly, but I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

With her brothers gone, Gio comes around the couch to sit between us, a smug smile on her face.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” she says in an almost shy manner, “we had fun. I hope you had fun, too.”

 

“We did.” Oliver says kissing her temple before getting up. “Well, bed is calling though, it’s too late for an old man like me.”

 

“You’re not old, Dad…”

 

“Yeah, well… I’ve never craved eight hours of sleep like this last year, so… Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

“Goodnight!” she turns to me when he leaves. “You’re not sleepy _Papà_?”

 

“A little bit, but I’m also craving a few moments with my sweet girl.”

 

She smiles and looks at her hands for a moment so I let her decide if she wants to talk to me or not. “Santi said I was beautiful…” She says just above a whisper, her eyes still casted down.

 

“Well, he’s right...” I almost say something along the lines of – I tell you the same thing all the time and you don’t believe it – but I refrain just in time. I won’t be that parent. I can’t.

 

“He also said I was clever and a good person… and I just blushed, not really knowing how to respond to that…”

 

I put my arm around her with a smile and she leans completely against me. “It’s only normal… I’m glad you found him, though. How are those butterflies?” I tease.

 

“ _Papà_!” She moans burying her face deeper into my chest. “It’s _embarrassing_!”

 

“I’m glad he’s nice to you…”

 

I feel her smile against my chest and close her eyes. We don’t say anything for several minutes, until we get up to go to our respective bedrooms.

 

She’ll probably have nice sugary dreams tonight and I have an Oliver right out of the shower to have fun with right now.

 

All is good in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts if you're so inclined :)


End file.
